


KarlyAnne's Crafty!Sherlock Prompt Fic Poll (disturbing ideas for pastimes courtesy of CWB and KarlyAnne)

by KarlyAnne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crafty!Sherlock, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlyAnne/pseuds/KarlyAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Crafty!Sherlock prompt fill, help us decide what Sherlock's craft(s) might be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KarlyAnne's Crafty!Sherlock Prompt Fic Poll (disturbing ideas for pastimes courtesy of CWB and KarlyAnne)

Go  [HERE](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/YP2WFGM)  and help us choose from the list, or add your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Note regarding poll: both CWB and KarlyAnne can, in fact, spell and pronounce the word "penguin."


End file.
